Gotta Go My Own Way
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: A Sad Dramione Fan Fic.A true love experience.Songfic One Shot.Touching. Story better that you think


**A songfic to the song 'Gotta Go My Own Way'**

**Read and Comment. **

**Call Gotta Go My Own Way**

**Based On a Song by Vanessa Hudgens**

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione was wrapping her arms over the waist of a certain platinum blonde guy from the back. He turn around revealing his grey-silverish eyes. He buried his nose into her soft brown hair. He breath in deeply it was a fresh aroma of Lavender and Jasmine. While snaking his hands around her waist. Hermione lay back on his chest. They were sitting by a corner on the platform laying their legs out wide. Hermione sitting on his laying back on his chest. It felt safe and strong like nothing could ever hurt her with him around. "Draco I am scared really scared. Death Eaters are everywhere" Hermione said to him while turning only her head. "Hermione everyone is scared of the war. I will always be with you okay" Draco said. "I am not afraid of that I am afraid I will lose you" She said with tears closing to her eyes._

_**I gotta say what's on my mind**__**  
Something about us, doesn't seem right... these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
somehow the plan is always rearranged**_**.  
**

"_I am afraid all our plan will be rearranged.Why do life have to get into our way ?"Hermione said allowing her tears to fall."Hermione just remember I love you and it's a fact that can never change."I love you too"Hermione said.She knew Draco is tearing up.She knew under the strong boyish voice is the weak Draco."Nothing can separate us forever__."_

**End of Flash Back**

**  
**_**It's so hard to say,  
but I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay  
I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
**_

_With that Hermione woke up beside her was Ginny."Ginny where is her where is he?"Hermione shouted just after waking up__."Mione mione relax sit down and drink some water"Ginny said calmy with a tingling sensation in her heart.Ginny eyes was too filled with tears."Mione, Draco he………..died" Ginny said forcing herself the words out."Last week when you two were sitting by the platform. One of the death eater hit full force while aiming on you._

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.**_

I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...  


_Draco saw it and pull you away blocking it with his body.When the spell hit it hit him full blast while you had a knock out"Ginny said with tears pouring down her face.She did not want her bestfriend to know but somehow she will found out herself."What spell is it ?"Hermione force the word out."The spell is Experllimus…………A death curse"Ginny said already burying her face in her hand crying loudly."He left you a letter he pass it to me just when the war started he said if he ever died in this war. I must pass to you letter if not I should throw the letter and now since he is gone I guess I should give it to you"Ginny said while taking out a letter with the name Hermione on the envelope._

**  
**_**Don't wanna leave it all behind.  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time.  
Another color turns to grey.  
And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away.  
I'm leaving today  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me.  
You'll be okay...  
**_

_The letter wrote :_

'_Hermione.When you read this I should have already go my own way.I hope you undestand that even after I die I will still forever with you.Now I gotta move on to be who I am and live in eternity.Although now I am living in eternity and you are in the real world.Move on and be who you are I doubt I do not belong here anymore.Find where you belongs.I am leaving today now.I hope after my death you should continue to carry on.Everything we been through I hope you remember.Always remember. Even though now you are on your own I will forever love you.But at least for now I gotta go my own way_

_Love _

_Draco Malfoy_

**  
**_**I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
**_**  
**_She held the letter__ close to her chest where her heart is. She cried wailing all the way. "Draco what about me ? How could you leave me alone" She cried out. She do not care how ugly she look at that time. She just lost the love of her life. The one who she live for only._

_5 years later_

_Here came a pretty Hermione Granger it was 5 years after the war and since Draco died. Harry was married to Ginny while Ron to Lavender. Everyone graduated from Hogwarts in fact the only one from their year who did not completed the whole course was Draco. Hermione now at a age of 23 with a pink dress and jeans came by the grave of Draco. It was written on the stone 'The Love of my life . Draco Malfoy. Son, Husband and Father._

_**I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way  
**_

"_Draco, its been five years without you. I still miss you I will never get married even though I know you would want me to. But no one can replace you in my heart I am sorry I will never get married. I still misses you. Today I brought you some Jasmine and Lavender flowers. I know how you like Lavender and Jasmines as they were the aroma of my hair. Up to now I still am using the same shampoo." Hermione said now kneeling down arranging the flowers. _

**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
what about trust?  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.  
What about me?  
What am I supposed to do?  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you  
...miss you.  
**

_When she was done she stand up when a boy with blond locks resembling Draco with grey eyes came running to Hermione. "Mummy Mummy Elizabeth ate my chocolate ."The little boys said .A girl in brown locks and grey eyes came running to Hermione. She laugh and turn to Draco's grave" Draco this are our kids. Elizabeth Nikki Malfoy and Kyle Zehr Malfoy."_

_**So I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday.  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way**___

"_At that point of time after you died I was in coma for one week due to the impact and it was that time when I found out I was pregnant. This two is the pledge of our love. I love you ……Forever" Hermione said. And tears fell onto his grave._

_Their Love is inseparable and forever it will be._

**How was it Comment please **


End file.
